Oh Damn!
by Don't Judge Mayo
Summary: Shelly, Brianna, Cameron and Chloe thought their troubles were over, that is until they woke up in the Bleach universe. They once again have to find out away to get home and quick. Sequel to Oh Snap!


**Chapter 1**

**Me: Hello people, this is the very epic sequel to Oh Snap! For those who haven't read it before, don't worry about it, all will be explained in the recap.**

**Kamakasie: Aren't you forgetting something.**

**Me: Oh that's right, sorry to all the men out there but I've got a sexy boyfriend now.**

**Kamakasie: Yeah me, so back off!**

**Me: Anywho, Kama do your thing.**

**Kamakasie: Shake my ass?**

**Me: *Deadpanned look***

**Kamakasie: Oh right the disclaimer; Ever-Chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters. **

**Me: Now on with the story!**

(RECAP)

_Shelly and her sister Brianna get sucked into the Naruto world by an unknown portal. While there the meet their friend Chloe and enter the chunin exams. After getting chased by snakes, death glares and a yaoi story, they somehow end up in the third round where they meet Shelly's friend Cameron. Shelly, Chloe and Cameron chase after Gaara while Bri stays behind and kick Orochimaru's balls! Bri meets up with the rest of the gang only to find out they were facing the evil Akatsuki. After the Akatsuki retreated they headed on their merry ways back to Konoha. Once again the portal showed up and they all walked in. "Fuck yeah; we're in the Bleach universe!" And that is what you missed on Glee…I mean Oh Snap, Oh Snap is what I meant. _

(PRESENT TIME)

"Shit what are we gonna do" Shelly sighed and rubbed her temples.

Cameron came up beside her. " We could have butt sex" he nudged Shelly's side. She glared at him and punched him in the balls. "Why does this always happen" Cameron squeaked out and fell to the ground.

"I'm no expert or nothing, but isn't it critical to find out when in the Bleach time line we are so we can work out what to do?" Everyone, except Bri who was staring off into space, gasped and looked at Chloe in astonishment. "What, do I got something on my face?" Chloe said as she started wiping the imaginary dirt off her face.

"N-no it's…never mind, it's nothing," Shelly sighed out "but you are right we do need to find out when we are"

"Let's just ask someone" Bri grabbed a random shinigami that was running pass at that very moment. "What's going on?"

The random shinigami huffed a bit then started to speak "Some intruders have broken into Soul society and-wait a minute, you guys aren't shinigami-" The guy fell to the ground and Shelly stood behind him with her still covered sword outstretched.

She slowly put her sword back in its rightful place on her back. "Dibs on this guy's clothes" She said in a deadpanned voice.

"Does that mean we have to go hunting for our own people to strip?"

"Yes Chloe, yes it does" The blonde said, already starting to strip to poor soul.

Cameron had a dreamy look on his face "Totally going to find some hot chick to strip, maybe I could find Matsumoto" drool was now starting to come out of his mouth.

"No stripping main characters!…wait that means I can't strip Toshiro-kun, aww poop" She grumbled, already finished stripping him and was starting to put the shinigami's clothes on over her own.

"You could always strip me" Cameron winked then dropped to the ground again, clutching his children. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Shelly lowered her foot and looked to the others "Ok here's the plan, we will wait in the ally-" Bri raised her hand. "Yes?" Shelly asked.

Bri lowered her hand. "Like hobos?" The brunette asked.

Selly sighed. "Yes Bri, like hobos"

"Yay!"

"Anyway, we wait in an ally, then when a group of non-important shinigamis go past you guys grab them, knock them out and strip them; any questions?" She looked to the others.

"What do we do after we strip them?" Chloe asked.

"You put on their clothes idiot." She sighed. "Anymore question?"

"Can I cop a feel if it's a chick and also can I still their zanpakuto?" The perverted boy asked.

"No and yes; now does everyone get it" Everyone nodded…well everyone except Bri. "Meh, good enough, let's move out" She said finished putting the rest of the clothes on and strapping her sword on her back.

(Few minutes later in the ally)

"-so that is the reason why I am sooo much more pimper then Urahara" Cameron finished explaining.

Shelly gasped "No one is more pimper then Urahara and his pimp cane"

"Is that so…don't make me get out the pimp hat."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Oi you two, shut up, you sound like an old married couple."

"Stay out of it Chloe; don't make me pimp slap your ass" She glared.

"Hehehe."

"God damn it Cameron!" She yelled frustrated.

"Hey sis, I think someone's coming" Shelly peeked her head outside of the ally to see a group of shinigamis walking there way.

"Then I was like OMG, your hair is sooooo pretty, then he punched me and called me an ugly fag" One of the random shinigami pouted.

"Awww it's alright hun, I don't think you ugly" the second on comforted.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up, a threesome in the ally!" The third and last shinigami said, the two other squealed.

Shelly looked at the others with puppy dog eyes "Can't we just wait until-"

"God no, attack!" Cameron yelled as he came out in their hiding spot, Chloe and Bri followed a few seconds after.

Shelly pouted and crossed her arms "Damn, there goes a perfectly good yaoi scene"

"No my threesome" the shinigami who suggested it I the first place sulked.

In the background you could hear the cries of pain from the random shinigamis for miles.

After a few minutes of betting up the random shinigami (who they found soon out was from the 11 division) they started to put on the poor guys clothes.

"Man these things are comfy, it feels like I'm wearing nothing" Chloe said, jumping around a bit.

Shelly quickly covered Cameron's eyes. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE WEARING NOTHING"

Chloe looked down "haha woops"

Bri strutted over to Shelly and did a little twirl. "How do I look?"

"Like a hobo who pissed and puked up on themselves" She replied deadpanned.

Bri paused "…YAY!"

"Ok, so we've established that we are when Ichigo and the others first come to Soul Society to rescue Rukia, also the time that Aizen bastard fakes his own death; soooo any ideas on what to do?" The blonde asked and looked around.

"We could always find out exactly what is happening and if it's before Rukia's execution we could go to the towers and try to save her and one or two people goes and fights Aizen; if it's the day of Rukia's execution then have the same thing for Aizen and the other two goes to the execution place." Chloe finished explaining.

Shelly gasped and stared at her in shock. "Wow twice in one day"

"Soooo, who's going to fight Aizen?" Bri asked.

"Shotgun!" Both Shelly and Cameron yelled.

"Yay, that means me and Chloe get to save Rukia."

"Ok, but make sure you know where to go before running off anywhere" She put her hands on her hips and looked to Bri.

"All right, let's go Bri" Chloe grabbed Bri's hand and ran off.

Cameron scotched over to Shelly "Looks like it's just you, me and that hobo lying on the floor" He wiggled his eyebrows. Shelly just glared at Cameron and walked away.

"Awww you're so mean" He wined and tugged off behind her.

"Seriously Cameron, if you don't shut up I'll do it for you-ouff" She fell to the ground, a hand was offered to her and she gladly took it. She dusted herself off and looked up to see who she bumped into.

"Ya all right, lil' miss" Gin asked with his trade mark smirk on his face.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Ahhh y-yes I'm fine Ichimaru-Taicho" She pulled herself together and replied, smiling nervously.

"'s good ta hear" Gin patted Shelly's head. "I'll be goin' now, cya" he walked away and waved behind him.

"Have a good day Ichimaru-Taicho" Shelly called out; she grabbed Cameron's hand and walk away quickly.

Once they were around the corner Cameron spoke. "Man that was a close call"

"Yeah it was, now off to give Aizen an ass whooping and a kick in the balls"

**Me: I love Gin, I really do.**

**Gin: 's so?**

**Me: Eep, man your creepy.**

**Gin: That hurts m' feeling ya know.**

**Me: Riightt, anyway, Gin could you say goodbye for me?**

**Gin: Cya n don' forget ta review! **


End file.
